


Intruder

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scared Gibbs, Sleepy Fornell, Worried Fornell, intruder, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: It's their first day off together in a while, but what happens when Gibbs wakes up Fornell because there's an intruder in the house?
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shorter than the story before but I still hope you like it. Please read and enjoy!

Fornell’s POV:  
“Tobias,” I heard Gibbs whisper before he nudged me. 

“What?” I asked as I pulled the covers more towards me. 

“I need your help,” he answered as he nudged me again. 

“With what? Can’t it wait?” I asked, “This is our first day off in a month.” 

“I know,” he sighed, “But there’s an intruder.” 

“Intruder? Why didn’t you lead with that?” I asked as I sat up, “Where?” 

“In the shower,” he said. 

I grabbed my gun and headed towards the shower. I thought it was weird to have an intruder in the shower, but it shouldn’t be that weird considering how many scary movies have a scene like that. 

“Okay, on three,” I mouthed to him as he got ready to pull the curtain open, “One, two, three.” 

He opened the curtain and I pointed my gun, ready to fire at any empty shower. 

“He’s gone,” I said as I lowered my gun. 

“No, he’s right there,” he said as he pointed towards the bottom of the tub. 

“What?” I asked as I looked in, “A spider. You woke me up because you found a spider in the bathtub?” 

“Yeah,” he answered as he crossed his arms, “I was going to make your breakfast and then draw you a bath until this intruder ruined my plans.” 

“He’s hardly an intruder,” I told him as I put my gun on safety and set it on the counter. 

“Can you just get him before he climbs out or goes down the drain?” he asked, “I’m not going to shower until he’s gone.” 

“Of course I’ll get him,” I told him as I grabbed him with some toilet paper and flushed him down the toilet, “See? Gone.” 

“Thank you,” he said before kissing me, “Now you can go back to bed. I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

“It’s okay. I’m up anyway,” I said as I hugged him, “What do you say we get something to eat and then enjoy a bath together?” 

“I like where your head's at,” he said before we broke the hug and made our way towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think down in the comments section!


End file.
